


52

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	52

52  
艺人统筹大概是圈里最苦逼的职业之一，看着像是没什么门槛，谁都能做，真上了手才知道不比外交部轻省。尤其是搞大型活动的时候，一线大咖论打，十八线多到可以六折批发，准确迅速地判断咖位只是入门级别，更重要的技能是从各种江湖传言里总结出真相：谁和谁关系确实不错，谁和谁面和心不和，这是可以安排坐在一起的；谁和谁有抢一番之仇，夺金主之恨，最好不要让俩人离得太近；实在吃不准那就宁可信其有，防备着点儿总比闹出事来好，要是因为座位安排惹得谁不痛快，主办方自然不会开罪明星，艺人统筹是现成的替罪羊。  
去年王凯没有大爆的剧，是以虽然和靳东都在第一排，但中间隔了好几个人。靳东的座位正对着舞台中心，身边一左一右还坐着孙俪和杨幂，从座次安排上看完全可以算是今天的top1；王凯在他右侧，稍微偏一些，待遇倒是和靳东基本差不多，左边椅背上贴着刘涛的名牌，右边是江疏影，上升势头很快的中花，眼下人也还没到。他想起靳东临出门之前特特又嘱咐了自己一回“要主动”，就尽量动作不大地往左边瞄。靳东正扭头和后排别人说话，中间隔着黄晓明，他只能看见小半截下颌的线条，觉得到底美中不足——要是能光明正大坐得再近点就好了。  
王凯忍不住又瞄一眼靳东，收回眼神的时候发现黄晓明很可能注意到自己往那边看了，便对他礼貌地笑笑，觉得用“看看涛姐怎么还没来”应该能糊弄过去，谁知黄晓明若无其事地把头转开，只拿半个后脑勺对着他。说句实话，王凯已经好几年没尝过被人无视的滋味了，一时间还有点不太适应，主要是他不记得自己何时得罪了黄晓明。按说对方和正午也合作过，虽然那部戏收视差强人意，但黄晓明在演技和口碑上确实扳回一城，跟正午系的人总该有点面子情才是，不至于这样啊？  
靳东嘴上和人聊着，其实始终留了点余光在王凯这边，所以注意到了这场没头没尾又无声无息的小风波。他搭在椅背上的手指轻轻弹了两三下，客气周全地结束了对话，转身回来的时候刚好迎上那双再次看向自己的圆眼睛，眉梢也跟着一挑，半是暗示半是催促，王凯便笑盈盈地起身，绕过黄晓明的二郎腿，走到离靳东只有半步的地方才伸开手臂，靳东也抿着嘴唇笑，两人再自然不过地抱了一个。当着这么多人不好说什么，王凯只喊了句师哥，靳东的手贴着他肋边穿过去，在后背上轻轻拍了拍算是安慰：“诶。”  
他俩这一抱不要紧，后排粉丝尖叫得快把房顶掀了。一拨儿大喊靳东，旁边那群狂呼王凯，比着谁喊的动静大，两伙人之间还互相怒目而视，大有“你家贱人真不要脸竟敢抱我家爱豆”之意。王凯刚抱上就被此起彼伏的尖叫声吓着了，赶紧松开手，真挚诚恳地当面吹捧道：“师哥人气真高，去年收视率破3了吧？难怪。”  
靳东含笑点头，睁眼说瞎话：“好长时间没见你了，”其实出门之前俩人还一块做的造型来着，最多也就一个小时以前，奈何靳东就是有这个天赋，能把瞎话说得比真金还真，“和老侯一起来的？啧，他又想卖剧了。”  
“哪儿啊，我好容易和孔导请出两天假，从村里直接来大城市了。”  
明明说的不是什么私房话，王凯的眼睛却从头到尾没离开过靳东，靳东也一直看着他。此刻万人欢呼的盛大典礼不过是可有可无的背景音，他们终于得以在聚光灯下分享同一个秘密，那滋味甜美而危险，令人兴奋到微微颤栗。理智每一秒都在响着警铃，提醒他们再对视下去就超出了正常师兄弟“久别重逢”的范围，但彼此的目光仍然黏在半空劈都劈不开，自成一方小世界，一对视就是亿万斯年。王凯甚至生出靳东在用眼神儿一件一件一层一层脱掉自己身上的衣服的错觉，视线所到的每一处都生出蓬勃的暖意，再看下去大概就得被撩出生理反应，幸亏江疏影出现的时机恰到好处，笼在小世界外头的那层甜脆的透明气泡被无意间打破了。  
“哎呀，东哥！”江疏影的表情和刚才尖叫的迷妹不知什么地方有点像，疏密合宜的假睫毛扑闪得要飞起来，“您来得这么早啊？”  
靳东风度翩翩地颔首致意：“小江也来了？来介绍一下，这是王凯，我师弟。”他顿了顿，偏头又看一眼王凯，“你们以前还没搭过戏吧？小江戏不错的。”  
王凯伸出手去，笑道：“师哥都夸戏好的那就是真好，没合作过太可惜了。”  
江疏影和他握一下手，笑得很甜：“我也想和凯哥搭档呢，之前在春晚后台和凯哥打过几次照面，就是没怎么聊。”  
靳东刚要说话，主办方的领导前呼后拥地带着人过来，远远就招呼上了：“靳老师靳老师！”靳东脸上浓浓堆起笑来应酬，江疏影便后退一步，还没决定要不要走，王凯已经自觉地接过话题：“对了，我的座位就在你左手边，右边是张译。”  
“那我的待遇也太好了，两大男神坐在身边，妥妥的人生赢家啊！”江疏影笑道，“凯哥今天拿什么奖？”  
“说是……哦，全媒体关注度什么的，”王凯听见边上的靳东已经进展到“好的好的下次来上海一定找个机会请您吃饭务必赏光”，偏偏听起来还十分真诚绝非套路，便顺口说了句万金油似的场面话，“其实奖不奖的无所谓，主要是同行朋友有个机会能在一起聚聚……”  
靳东打发走了主办方领导，刚好听到王凯的后半句，抬手一拍他肩膀，笑道：“小江，怎么样，还是王凯会说话吧？”靳东掌心贴着他西装下面凸起来的骨节，半天才肯收回手，“比我可强多了，后浪推前浪啊！”  
江疏影掩口而笑，王凯伸手在靳东胳膊上一扶：“师哥快别夸了，就我那点本事，还不是……”他本来想说还不是您教的，想想又觉得这么说未免太暧昧了，临时改了口，“……多亏了咱们中戏老师教得好？”  
江疏影笑得花枝乱颤，台上的主持人开始喂喂喂地试麦，王凯也笑着对靳东一点头：“师哥，要开始了，咱们回头聊啊。”


End file.
